medievalroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Story- The Unexpected
Chapter 1- Assisstance Derek's POV- Here I was at Durferd Castle. It is one of the smaller castles around Arleen in the forest region. My job was to check up on the area because it didn't have it's own Ranger seeing it's so small. In the past two days I've been here I have been hearing rumors going about something happening with Durferd's Lord and him being overthrown. One thing I didn't hear was "who"? Who would want to overthrow a Lord? And why? That evening I went to the local inn. As I sat down I caught on to someones conversation. At first I thought it was nothing but then he said something about some guy who knew the Lord as a kid but, due to childhood memories he hated him. The next thing I heard made everything change. He works as a guard and is possibly gathering up people from the country side to assult the castle. I stood right up, and headed out. I got back to were I had set up my camp just outside the area. I called for Vero who was roasting in a nearby tree and put a letter in his legg pouch. Then sent him flying off to Norgate Feif. The very next day, around noon, Vero returned. I took the letter out from his pouch, and gave him some meat. I opened the letter to find that the Ranger Corps were sending someone to assist me incase things got out of hand. Which I thought was kinda funny, I mean, what were they going to send me, an army! Maybe they were sending Lawrence. I read on to find that they had decided to send Aurelia. "What?! Why her? How will she help me fend them off!" I thought out loud. "Hm, on second thought..." I mumbled to myself. Vero looked at me with his head crooked as if to say, ''Are you okay? ''And Abuccus sighed also as if to say, Not you two love birds again... "Oh you two be quiet!" I replied. I then finished the letter to find that the Ranger Corps would try and get a message to the female ranger closest to Durferd. I had a good idea who that was. Aurelia's POV- I braided my hair and twisted a the braid in a bun. I packed my disguise kit and and extra knife. Lady Cathrina packed me a satchel of gold, if any was needed. I marched down to Lady Cathrina's private office. "Are you ready Aurelia?" Cathrina asked "I'm just not sure I'm ready, my training isn't quiet done, i have a season left! Why don't you send a full courier, like Charles?" I answered. "Because you have a skill Charles doesn't." She responded. "What is that?" I questioned. "I guess, your just as good, and mainly, you have two unbroken arms." Lady Cathrina responded. Derek's POV- I walked around the castle to get a feel for it, and to look at the layout. Also, to hopefully gain the trust of some of the guards and people who worked here. That would give me a better chance of being unnoticed and finding out information about my mission. Although, today, was not my day. I was no sooner asked to leave the feif because of unknown reasons. Probably because I was making people feel unconfortable. Makes sense though. Who wants a man that wears a cloak and is a master bowman, that rarely speaks and can easily sneak around, wondering through their castle? I decided to head back to camp, stopping on the way to fetch some ingrediants from the local market, and then cook up nice warm meal. Were I was, the weather was usually cold, windy, cloudy and rainy. The sun didn't seem to peak out very often. The place was very gloomy... As I finished eating, Aurelia arrived. "I see you didn't bring Artemis along." "Ya, I thought he would better to leave her behind." She said as she hopped of her horse."So, how exactly are you going to help me?" I asked. "Easily. I stay at the castle pretending to be the daughter of a very rich family, passing through. But, because of the weather conditions at the moment, I'll be staying for a while. That way I can get more info on what's going on and relax in luxury." She said with a rather evil smile. "Well, thats rather impressive. I guess I'll be stuck out here in this miserable weather." Chapter 2- Off to Durferd Aurelia's POV- "So I've been thinking, We should think of fake names. It's in my training, thinking of realistic names...." I think Derek rolled his eyes under his hood, I guess he isn't used to my rambling. "When you come to update me, you can be... a messanger, 'bout your name is Matthew Underhand...and I'll be... Lady...um....Lady Diana Featherwisp." he mumbled something unintelligable. "You did not just what ever me!" I yell. Derek pushes back his hood. "Of course not" he says. "It's in my training to detect lies." I said. Derek tilts his head. "On the other hand, those names sound good." He replies. I smile fastening on a silver velvet cape over my red dress. "Do I look like a Lady Diana Featherwisp, Mister Underhand?" I say. Derek's POV- "Hm, I'd say...yah." I go over to my tent and grab a few things. I take my bow, some arrows, and two throwing knives. "And what are you planning to use those for?" "Dunno...incase something goes down." I reply as I hop on my horse. "Well I'm sure everyone has seen a messanger with a cowl and a long bow slung over his back." "It's called a recurve bow...and fine!" I say as I take off my bow and arrow case and throw them beside my tent. "Hmph, can I ever please a girl?..." I mutter under my breath. "''Better get used to it" ''Abaccus seems to say. "Oh be quiet you." "Hm?" "Nothing...just talking to my horse...again..." We ride past the small village outside the castle walls before I slow down and Aurelia or "Diana" continues to ride ahead. This is so we don't arrive at the same time. The plan is for her to go in, do the talking and get a nice room inside the castle. Then I come along pretending to be a messanger and meet her at her room. Then we come up with more plans from there. Chapter 3- At the castle Aurelia's POV- I put on a fancy pink silk dress and walk in to my tent. A take a parcel from my diguise kit marked "drenched" i took out the powder to make me look flushed from the cold. I poured water in my hair to flatten it. I started off to the castle on mist. It turned out i didn't need the water in my hair. The rain poured hard. I on the way to the castle, i practiced my entrance. "Excuse my appearance my lord, I have been drenched in freezing rain. I am seeking lodging. Lady Diana featherwisp. Hm...done." I said. I got to the castle and repeated it for the lord. He brought me to a comfortable room, with a nice thick bed and a view of the forest. I walk around, listening through doors. I walk downstairs to eat and see i am really early. I here two men talking in the kitchen. I listen through the door, quietly. They mention "The secret" and "Spies searching for it." I twitch my nose, trying to be quiet, and i sneeze. One yells spy and i flee. I later find out that "the secret" is a key lime pie recipe. well, false alarm. Chapter 4- To Serve A Lord Well Andrew's POV- The battle master used to tell me that to serve a lord well, you must know the situtaton. I have attended the battle meetings, yet each time, I am removed from the room during the end of the conversation. Men in flat-topped helmets, more skilled than I am perhaps, dragged me out by the arm, even bruising it a bit. After a few times, my arm is so bruised, the lord has put me out of service for a week. What is he hiding? And the beautiful Miss Diana has been snooping her ear against the doors, I've seen it. What the hell's going on? Derek's POV- I put on some old, unconfortable, worn down clothes Aurelia left me so I looked more like a messanger. How nice. I hop on Abaccus and ride through the small town. Nothing out of the ordinary comes into view. As I approach the castle, I notice a lack of guards at the entrance. Only one archer walks along the right wall. Odd. Without hesitation I ride on. There are a few stables left so I go and put my horse there. I jumped off and check my belt under my light coat to feel a throwing knife. After that I take a "false" letter from Abaccus's side leather pouch and stuff it in my pocket. Then, while no ones looking, I slip into the castle. "I have an important letter to deliver to Lady Diana Featherwisp...I'm her messanger." I add in after the unimpressed look the guy at the front desk gave me. "Second tower, thrid floor, now move along." He says totally uninterested. "Dick." I insult him under my breath. Aurelia's POV- "Derek!" I squeal softly. "Ehem, Mr. Underhand, what mmessage have you brought me?" I say, unusually loud, then lower my voice. "I simply don't understand," I say, "Every thing seems...normal." "I've realized." He mutters, "But we wouldn't be here if it was." Derek's POV- After meeting up with Aurelia, I decided to sneak around the castle to look for some sort of lead on what we were dealing with exactly. As I came outside into the courtyard, I saw a figure up on the main tower, were Lord Devoren's room was. I watched as he scaled the high walls easily and look around. Then, jumped down a great distance, catching himself along the side wall and disappearing out of sight. He wore a cloak and what looked to be a bow. Which was bad news. It would mean he is some sort of skilled archer, an assassin, or even a Ranger, but why? Maybe he is an assassin, hired to kill Devoren, which is why he was scouting out the area...I must speak with Devoren! Before it is too late! " Aurelia!...I mean, Lady Diana! I have some very important information to tell you!" I say as I burst into her room. Aurelia looks at me wide eyed from the unexpected interuption. Then she raises her eyebrow. "Well?" "I just saw someone climbing on Lord Devoren's tower! I think he was mapping out the area or something. I think he is the one who is going to kill Devoren!" I say all excited ,but then realize I how loud I was speaking with the door and windows wide open, and so my face turns red. Aurelia's POV- "Mister Underhand! What are you talking about! Do you mean to scare everyone with your foolishness?" I yelled, then slammed the door, lowering my voice. "Who is it?" I ask. He hesitates. Derek's POV- "Um...well...really, I don't know..." I say to her. "Although I do know what he looks like, an assassin." ''The next day... '' "Is he in position?" I ask Aurelia. "Yes, waiting to be transported. And you do realise that Lord Devoren knows who we are now...?" "Ya, I figured as much, but he should be thankfull. Now, let's get ready." Chapter 5- The Uninvited Derek's POV- As Aurelia sat in a chair near the back of the room, and the "Lord" sat at his desk, I was hiding in his small dress room, opposite of the stair case that led to the top of the tower. I quickly peak around the corner to glance at Aurelia who was pretending to be a servent, and mouthed the words "Be Careful". I hoped she got what I was trying to say and didn't misunderstand me. Then it went all quiet. I could here what sounded like very faint foot steps on the towers roof..."Help!" I bolt out of the doorway to find a man in a white and grey cloak, holding a small axe. He was mid way down the stairs when the fake lord yelled, obviously scared to death. I pulled out my bow and quickly loaded an arrow. The assassin turned and charged me. I fired off a shot before dropping my bow and pulling out my saxe knife. The arrow flew right underneath his arm pearcing right through his short cape. He then lunged at me, but I managed to avoid a hit. "The real Lord isn't here! We have tricked you, surrender now or die fighting!" I yell at him. "Never!" He says calmly. As we fight, Aurelia sneaks up behind him and pulls him to the ground with her. The assassin gets up quickly and I tackle him before he strikes her with his axe. As we stumble on the ground, his axe slides away across the floor. Then, in one swift move, he rolls forward, throwing a knife at me and scooping up his axe. I fall backwards as the knife nails a wooden beam beside me. The assassin bolts up the stairs and on to the roof. I'm right behind. We meet near the edge and I pull out my throwing knife to accompany my saxe. As I walk closer to him I slash near his legs and then at his throat, as he's off balance, I make a bold move and kick him in the side of his knee. He twirls backwards but just as he nears the edge of the tower, he slashes me good in the right side with his axe blade. Then, he falls. In great pain, I inch my way over to the edge to find his body. I see him slowly and catiously climb out of a cart full of hay. The assassin then hurries away limping through the area and disapearing from sight. "Dammit..." I curse to myself, for letting him get away, and letting him strike me. I take a deep breath and lay there, just before passing out from the pain and loss of blood which I failed to notice.